We Met in a Rainstorm
by Fireborn101
Summary: New ideas for this AU keep happening so I'm making it it's own thing. I still take prompts and will fill them elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend may-the-fandoms-be-with-you on tumblr sent me this prompt. Go check out her blog!**

Suki was standing at a bus stop when suddenly the thick clouds burst and rain came down in sheets! In moment the pavement was soaked and water was flowing freely down the street. Suki, however, was dry and tapped her bright yellow rain-booted feet together and smiled as she watched the world blur around her.

Sokka was late. He was almost never late but today he had been late for work, now he was late for his niece's dance recital and hoped he wouldn't miss it; by the way his day had been going, his chances weren't that great. He opened the door of the office building and ran towards the bus stop, suddenly the thick clouds burst and rain came down in sheets! In moments the pavement was soaked and water was flowing freely down the street. Sokka's clothes were also soaked and water was flowing freely down his body.

Of course this happened to him! Of course the day he wore a white shirt it rained! He swore under his breath and continued running towards the bus stop.

Suki heard splashing behind her and turned to see an absolutely soaked man running towards her -towards the bus stop; he was gorgeous with dusky skin, long-cut chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, and he was so wet! He slowed to a walk about a meter away and she could hear him panting for air, she watched him from under her umbrella for a moment before offering, "Do you want to stand under here with me?"

Sokka looked over at the yellow-booted figure with the large green-and-white umbrella. _Why don't I have an umbrella? _He asked himself, _I thought I brought one with me. _The he remembered that he'd left it on his desk at work, he swore under his breath.

Just then he heard, "Do you want to stand under here with me?" The figure had lifted their umbrella to show a really cute girl with auburn hair, sea-green eyes and a sweet smile. Her hair was curling around her chin and her knee length coat was a matching shade of yellow to her boots.

Suki nearly laughed at the look of sheer relief on his face when she offered him a place under her umbrella.

"Sure." He breathed, she lifted it further and moved it over so he could slide under it. He did so.

"Thanks." He sounded grateful, "This is the first good thing that happened to me all day."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head, "Has it really been so bad?"

He nodded, "Bad day at work, but never mind." He offered his hand, "I'm Sokka."

She took it, "Suki. It's nice to meat you Sokka."

He smiled, "You too Suki."

"So where are you going? You looked like you were in a hurry." She inquired.

"My niece's dance recital, it's her big one and I promised her, and my sister, I'd go." He offered somewhat sheepishly.

Suki laughed softly, "I bet you're a great uncle."

The bus came and she lowered her umbrella and stepped onto the bus, "It was nice meeting you." She said before the doors began to swish shut.

He smiled, "You too." The bus drove away and Sokka was soon wet again, but this time he wasn't as cold or upset. His bus came and soon he was at the recital, he didn't miss his niece's dance.

When he got home to his apartment and finally was able to peel off his still-damp clothing he found a slip of paper in his back pocket, it had a phone number and a name on it. He pulled out his phone and dialed. As the phone rung he swallowed, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Suki, it's Sokka. We met at the bus stop?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I was wondering...can I buy you a coffee sometime?"

"Sure." Suki was clearly smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Apartment And An Adventure With A Mooselion**

Suki had just moved into her brand new apartment that very day; she had just finished setting up her living room and was now sprawled on the couch with her feet swung over the armrest thumbing her newest murder mystery book. The detective was just about to catch her prey when there was a thump followed by a shriek and the sound of breaking glass in the apartment below, Suki sat up quickly and propelled herself out of her new apartment, keys trailing out of her pocket and a small knife in hand. She ran down the stairs and peaked through the open doorway, she lifted the knife and crept slowly towards the center of the apartment.  
A man was standing on top of the kitchen table surrounded by broken glass looking down in horror at...a baby mooselion?  
"Is everything ok?" She asked him after tucking her knife into the sheath on her waistband.  
The man looked up at her with a start and her mouth nearly fell open, it was Sokka from the bus stop, "What? Yeah I'm fine. How did you get in here?"  
Suki smiled sheepishly, "The door was open. I uh heard you shout and I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
Sokka blinked at her, "Hey...I ran into you at the bus stop last week! We were going to go for coffee." The baby mooselion squeaked and his attention returned to the cub with a small noise.  
"C-can you get rid of it?" He asked softly.  
"Yep." Suki stepped lightly towards the little thing and before it had a chance to run she scooped it up around the middle and under its rump like you would hold a cat.  
The man visibly sagged with relief, he straightened his shirt and gingerly got off the table, "Thank you…"  
"You're welcome, and yeah, that's me." She smiled brightly at him.  
"...so you live above me now?"  
"Yep."  
"Cool."  
Suki hoisted the cub, "Where did it come from?"  
"The bathroom. I was going to call animal control or something…" He trailed off, he obviously had no idea what to do with a mooselion cub.  
"Here, I'll put him back in the tub, you call animal rescue."  
Animal rescue came and picked up the cub and it actually looked happy to be gone, it's mother had been frantically calling it, the two had apparently escaped from an attempted illegal zoo remodeling by an idiot earthbender.  
~pagebreak~

A little while later Suki had returned to her apartment and her book, she had just got up to make a cup of tea when there was a knock on her door, she peeped through the peep-hole, it was Sokka.  
She opened the door, "Hi."  
"Hey, umm...I was wondering, I just ordered a whole bunch of pizza and I remembered that my fridge won't get here until tomorrow, do you want some?" He grinned at her shyly, if that was possible, and smiled.  
She considered it for a moment, "Sure. Do you want me to bring down some pop? I've got like an entire flat."  
He nodded enthusiastically, "Sure! I can carry it if you want." He offered kindly.  
"No, it's fine but thanks. I'll be right down."

After they had gorged themselves on pizza and pop Suki and Sokka were slumped in the beadbags that served as living room furniture.  
"So why are you so afraid of baby mooselions?" Suki asked.  
Sokka shrugged, "I got charged by one once and...well it wasn't fun."  
Suki nodded, "Nope, not fun at all." She got up and stretched, "Well thanks for the pizza, it was nice. See you around Sokka."  
"Are we still going for coffee on Saturday?" He asked before she opened the door.  
"Yes, I'll see you on Friday at lunch." And with that she slipped out and headed back to her room and her book. There were no more interruptions that night.


End file.
